The Mystery in Ransei
by MitsuFoxy
Summary: Kiyomasa and Masanori go missing, now it's up to Mitsunari and Yuuki "Heroine" to find them! Pokemon Conquest fic! Maybe T for later chapters.
1. Mystery of the missing people

**Yay my second fanfiction! I know this is kind of short but I will try to make the chapters longer as I go along. **

**Me: Mitsunari if you will please...**

**Mitsunari: This crazy lady does not own Pokemon Conquest in any way at all.**

**Me: "Crazy Lady?"**

**Mitsunari: *Runs away***

* * *

"Kiyomasa! Masanori! Where did those two go?" Mitsunari yelled while searching around Ignis for his two comrades.

"Those idiots always get themselves into trouble, and of course it's up to me to find them." Mitsunari sighed.

Mitsunari was willing to make the long trip to the surrounding kingdoms to look for his friends. He traveled to Fontaine and asked the people around the kingdom if they had seen the two of them, no one had. Mitsunari traveled to Greenleaf which he ran into a lot of pesky Pokemon along the way, when he finally made it to Greenleaf no luck. Luckily for Mitsunari Aurora was nearby so he would not have to walk that far.

"Ughh, my feet hurt so bad! Why can' those two just show up already?" Mitsunari whined slumping down next to a large wall.

"Hey Mitsunari!" yelled Yuuki a young girl who defeated Nobunaga's army about a year ago, Mitsunari secretly admired her.

"Hello Lady Yuuki, what are you doing here?" Mitsunari asked.

"Well I live here." Yuuki said pointing to her castle which Mitsunari failed to realize he was sitting next to.

"O-oh." Mitsunari stuttered slightly embarrassed.

"So I'm guessing since you are here in Aurora is because you, Masanori, and Kiyomasa are fighting again?" Yuuki asked knowing how the three of them always fought over pretty much anything.

"No, not this time, I went out early this morning while they were still asleep to get some Ponigiri for breakfast, and when I returned there was no sign of them. I was only gone for like 5 minutes too." Mitsunari said with a worried look on his face.

Yuuki looked very dense. "Is there there something wrong Yuuki?" Mitsunari asked. "Well there have been many cases of people going missing all around Ransei lately, and your story matches the other victims descriptions of what had happened."

"Really? If that's the case then I won't let whatever is going on to happen any longer!" Mitsunari said clenching his fists. "I agree Mitsunari! So starting tomorrow we are going to look for the missing people!" Yuuki said looking fully determined.

"Yeah! Wait... we?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review all of them are greatly appreciated! But please no hate...**

**Yuuki: So Mitsunari we have no extra beds in the castle...**

**Mitsunari: O.o**

**Yuuki: *Evil laugh***


	2. Partners

**Chapter 2 is up, I know this is short but again I am trying to make them longer. The first two chapters are like the intro.**

**Mitsunari: Like I said before she likes to talk...**

**Yuuki: Got that right.**

**Masanori and Kiyomasa: Just get to saving us!**

**Me: Well whatever guys...**

* * *

The next day...

"OK so where do we start?" Mitsunari asked groggily due to the people in the castle that night were drinking and fighting, one man even fell off the the balcony.

"Well I thought about it a bit last night, and I thought that we should start looking around Pugilis, Violight, and Terrera for any victims of this mysterious crime." Yuuki said she looked like she wasn't affected by the noise last night at all.

"Great more walking!" Mitsunari sighed. "Hey it's not that bad, at least we'll get a lot of exercise." Yuuki said. "I get enough of that chasing those two dolts around almost everyday." replied Mitsunari.

"That does not count as exercise." Yuuki sighed.

"Yes it does!" Yelled Mitsunari.

"Does not!" Yuuki yelled back.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Well at least I don't wear a super furry hat!" Yuuki yelled.

"That is totally a change of subject!" Mitsunari said now angry.

"Well whatever it's true." replied Yuuki.

"Well at least I don't... umm... uhh..." Mitsunari could find nothing wrong about her.

"Aww how cute you can't come up with anything!" Yuuki seemed to instantly change her attitude. "I-I'm not cute!" Mitsunari said his face turning red.

"Now your blushing~" Yuuki chimed.

"W-whatever, let's just get on with finding the missing people! Mitsunari turned away trying to hide his crimson face.

"Whatever you say Fuzzy!" Yuuki said teasingly. "She really wants to get on my nerves." Mitsunari thought.

"Hey may be annoying and stubborn, but I think I could grow to like him." Yuuki thought.

"Well we are partners from now on so let's just try to settle our differences." Mitsunari said.

"Alright then, let's head to Pugilis first!" Yuuki said with much excitement in her voice.

"Try not to kill with you annoyance though." Mtisunari said smiling.

"I'll try Fuzzy Head!" Yuuki laughed.

"This is going to be a long trip." Mitsunari sighed.

* * *

**OK so that's that, I hope to get chapter 3 up soon. Also I don't want to rush their relationship so any idea about what should happen next with them would be nice. And I promise in the next chapter the search for the missing people begins!**

**Masanori and Kiyomasa: About time!**

**Yuuki: Hey why do I keep hearing Masanori and Kiyomasa's voice out of nowhere?**


	3. Full Moon

**OK so here is chapter 3 it's longer this time, and as promised the search for Kiyomasa and Masanori has finally started!**

**Jolteon: Jolt!**

**Oh yeah and I added their Pokemon in this one xD**

**Mitsunari: So where were you this whole time Pawniard?**

**Pawniard: ...?**

* * *

Mitsunari and Yuuki were on their way to Pugilis and were currently traveling through a thick forest. It was about a quarter mile until they would reach Pugilis.

"So Mitsunari, are you the leader of your group?" Asked Yuuki.

"Well obviously, if Kiyomasa or Masanori were leader I would be dead by now." Huffed Mitsunari.

"Well I wouldn't say that, it seems to me like you really care about them." Said Yuuki.

"Well as much as I'd hate to admit it, they are my good friends despite how dumb they act." Mitsunari smirked.

"And why did you three always follow my army around?" Asked Yuuki.

"Aah well you see..." Mitsunari's face started to get red.

"Yeah?" Asked Yuuki determined to get her answer.

"Well you are very strong and the three of us are not that tough. So we thought if we followed you around we could learn something from you." Mitsunari started to look sad.

"Well you should have asked to join our army, we are always willing to recruit more members! How about this Mitsunari, after we find Kiyomasa and Masanori you can join my army and for now I can help you train?" Yuuki said smiling trying to cheer Mitsunari up.

"Thank you Lady Yuuki, thank you for offering to let me join your army and to train me, and thank you for being a friend." Mitsunari smiled at Yuuki, not with the fake smile he often used but a smile with feeling.

"Your welcome Mitsunari. And hey lookie here we're at Pugilis already!" Yuuki grabbed Mitsunari's hand and ran towards the entrance to the kingdom, their Pokemon following.

"Ahh." Mitsunari was starting to grow red again.

When they reached the kingdom guards appeared at the gate.

"Excuse us you two but we can't permit you to go any further." Said the head guard. "Why can't we? I know you lord Yoshihiro." Yuuki said. "Yes we know you do Lady Yuuki you are quite popular, but he has headed to Terrera for his safety." said the guard.

"For his safety, what do you mean by that?" Asked Mitsunari.

"Well tonight is the night of the full moon, every phase of and in between the moons is when people go missing, but during the full moon more people than usual go missing." Explained the guard.

"That's odd because my friends went missing during the daytime." Mitsunari added.

"Lots of people have also gone missing in the daytime, but mainly at night." Said the soldier.

"Okay I understand, thank you officers! Mitsunari let's camp out tonight." Said Yuuki. "You two be careful now!" yelled the soldier.

"Yuuki, aren't you worried one of us might disappear?" Asked Mitsunari.

"Yeah I am but this is where this rope comes in." Yuuki took the rope from her bad and tied it around her waist, Mitsunari, and their Pokemon Pawniard and Jolteon.

"Makes sense so if something happens to one of us we will be able to wake up in time to help each other." Mitsunari said quite impressed by Yuuki's plan.

"Yup so you two stay close to me tonight, you too Mitsunari." Yuuki said to the Pokemon and Mitsunari.

Yuuki and the Pokemon had drifted off to sleep but Mitsunari was still awake. "I've never been this close to a girl before." Mitsunari thought very aware of how close Yuuki's body was to his own. He looked at Yuuki's face. "She is so beautiful." Mitsunari though his stomach feeling fluttery.

"Kiyomasa and Masanori would probably be laughing like crazy if they were here." Mitsunari thought wondering how his friends were.

"Where are you two?" Mitsunari whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**Read and review! Hope you liked this chapter! :)**


	4. Nightmares

**Ok chappie 4 is up! And I hope I'm making the suspence better!**

* * *

It was dark... so dark I could see nothing.

"Where am I?" asked Mitsunari. He was in what seemed to be an endless dark hallway.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Mitsunari called out, but no one answered. Mitsunari's ears started ringing very slightly, her paid not mind to it. The ringing in Mitsunari's ears started getting worse as he slowly made his way down the hallway.

"Should I keep going?" Asked Mitsunari.

A small light appeared down the hallway. "Seems tempting." Mitsunari whispered as he started walking towards the light, his pace much faster than when he had started. Mitsunari finally reached the door but he had a terrible headache the ringing was unbearably intense. He walked through the light only to find that beyond that small bit of light was another long dark hallway. "What happened I just walked through this way?" Mitsunari whined holding his throbbing head.

"Look at me." Something whispered from down the hallway.

"Who is there?" Mitsunari asked looking down the hallway to find a pair of bright blue eyes. The voice did not answer him. Taking a cautious step forward Mitsunari tried to come closer to whoever or whatever the speaker was. The eyes turned red and started coming towards Mitsunari at high speed, a pair of long sharp claws could be seen. The creature was making a terrifying hissing noise that made Mitsunari tremble in fear. The creature echoed the words "Find us!"

"AAAAHH!" Mitsunari cried as he jolted up awake in the real world, the bright world.

"Mitsunari, what's wrong you were screaming and mumbling in your sleep?" Yuuki asked being awoken by his scream.

"Just a nightmare don't worry about it." Mitsunari said untying himself from Yuuki and the Pokemon, "So I'm guessing we survived last night, good to know." Mitsuanari said walking off.

"Hey tell me about it Mitsunari!" Yuuki said irritated by his stubbornness.

"You sure are persistent Yuuki." Mitsunari sighed knowing Yuuki would not give up until she had an answer. Mitsunari explained about the long dark hallway and the blue and red eyes, also the thing screaming the word "Help us!" It was not fun for him to retell that nightmare.

"Hmm, I've had worse nightmares." Yuuki said.

"Thanks you made me feel a lot better." Mitsunari said sarcastically.

"Anytime Fuzzy, anytime." Yuuki teased. "Whatever let's get going to Violight." said Mitsunari. And the two of them and their Pokemon set off to Violight.

"I still have an uneasy feeling about that dream." Mitsunari thought his ears starting to ring lightly.

"Mitsunari, we haven't had any breakfast and I'm hungry!" Yuuki whined.

"Are you sure you are the legendary warrior of Ransei? For a hero you sure whine a lot!" Mitsunari said.

"Yeah I'm sure I'm the hero, but every hero needs breakfast!" Yuuki said rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"Fine we'll stop for a lunch break," Mitsunari sighed, "But in return you better train me soon! Oh, and I can't cook." With that Mitsunari headed off towards the small pond near where they were going to have lunch.

"I can't cook either." Yuuki sighed looking at her Jolteon for support, Jolteon just looked at her and said "Joltee!" and ran off. "Well I'm going to try and cook anyway Jolteon!" Yuuki yelled.

Yuuki went into the forest to gather some fresh berries. "I'll have roasted berries pretty easy for a beginning cook!" Yuuki said lighting a small fire and putting the berries on a stick to roast.

"Well I can leave those set for awhile, better go make sure Mitsunari and Pawniward aren't getting into any trouble."

Yuuki marched off to the pond. When she got there she saw Mitsunari without his usual fuzzy hat, he looked very different that way.

"Hey Mitsunari the food is cooking right now, get ready for a gourmet dish!" Yuuki said very sure of herself.

"We'll see about that." Mitsunari whispered under his breath.

Yuuki smiled deviously, taking off her shoes and socks. Yuuki grabbed Mitsunari and threw him into the water.

"Oh you're asking for it Yuuki!" Mitsunari got up and pushed Yuuki into the water. They started having a splash war until...

"Hey Yuuki, why is there smoke from over there?" Mitsunari asked.

"Oh no I forgot the berries!" Yuuki yelled running off toward the smoke, wet from the water.

"My nightmare was nothing compared to this." Mitsunari laughed.


	5. Stars and Blood

**And here is chapter 5! I'm so sorry this took so long! this is where the T rating comes in it's a sad chapter.**

* * *

Yuuki and Mitsunari had finally reached Violight.

"Ahhh, my feet are so sore I can't wait to lay down in a nice soft bed!" Yuuki said.

"Same here it would be nice to get a decent meal." Mitsunari said thinking of the horrible meal of Yuuki's "Gourmet" dishes.

"I know Ginchiyo and she is a great lady. she would gladly let us stay at their castle." Yuuki chirped.

"Always jumping to conclusions, that is something you really need to sort out." Mitsunari teased.

Well you need to be nicer and smile more often you are one to speak Mitsunari!" Yuuki pouted.

"Yeah sure Just try to sort out your problems. Now come on let's get to the castle I don't want to stay here arguing all afternoon." Mitsunari said walking off.

"Hey wait! I won't promise to do that unless you do!" Yuuki said running to catch up to Mitsunari.

"Heh, I'll promise you if you can beat me in a race to the castle!" Mitsunari said.

"Alright Fuzzy it's on!" Yuuki said getting pumped up.

They got in position.

"Alright, ready...set...go!" Mitsunari said trying to get a head start.

The two of them were running through the kingdom of Violight, people along the roads wondering what was wrong with the pair of kids who seemed to be on a sugar high. Mitsunari was in the lead, it seemed like Yuuki wasn't even trying.

"Hey Yuuki, you're never going to win at that rate!" Mitsunari yelled. Clearly determined that he would win.

"You should be quiet and watch where you are going!" Yuuki yelled!

Mitsunari nearly avoided running into a huge crate.

"Aah! It's your fault for distracting me!" Mitsunari yelled.

"Well you were looking at me, am I really that pretty?" Asked Yuuki clearly enjoying this.

"W-what no way! Y-you are not pretty!" Mitsunari said blushing obviously lying.

Yuuki was catching up to Mitsunari. "Perfect now that his guard is down." Yuuki thought.

Just a few blocks until they would reach the castle. Yuuki took this time and used her conserved energy to get in front of Mitsunari and won the race.

"Hah that was no fair!" Mitsunari said pouting.

"Well you let you guard down Fuzzy!" Yuuki laughed.

"S-stop calling me that it sounds ridiculous." Mitusnari said turning his back to Yuuki.

"Hey what is with all this noise?" Asked a woman opening the doors to the castle.

" Ginchiyo!" Yuuki said happy to see her friend.

"Hello Lady Yuuki, how are you doing?" Asked Ginchiyo, a tall woman with thick gold and silver armor. Her Pokemon was a Luxray the Pokemon stood there glaring at Mitsunari to see if he was a threat.

"Luxray that's enough now go back inside." Ginchiyo said, Luxray put it's tail in between it's legs and went back to the castle. Leaving Yuuki and Mitsunari in awe because Luxray's are very hard to intimidate.

"Well you see Mitsunari's friends Kiyomasa and Masanori have gone missing, and I heard that a lot of other people have been going missing as well. So we are going to try to find them." Yuuki explained.

"Very brave of you Lady Yuuki. And so I'm guessing you would like to stay here am I right?" Asked Ginchiyo.

"Yes Lady Ginchiyo that would be great!" Yuuki said happily.

"Okay then but we only have one spare room I hope you two don't mind sharing it." Ginchiyo said leading them into the castle.

"Not at all!" Yuuki said.

"Hey I never agreed to this Yuuki!"

Later that night after the castle had a very hearty meal.

"Aah, that was so good!" Mitsunari said plopping down on his bed.

"Agreed better than you and I could cook!" Yuuki laughed.

"Jolllte~!" Jolteon barked.

"Pawni!" Pawniard agreed.

Mitsunari and Yuuki drifted off to sleep along with their Pokemon.

Although later in the night Mitsunari could not sleep, he had been having that same nightmare constantly it was always the same. So he went outside with Pawniard to take a breath and look at the stars.

"Wow Pawniard the starts are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Asked Mitsunari observing the beautiful twinkling stars in the clear night sky.

"Pawwni" Agreed Pawniard cuddling up to Mitsunari.

"You know even though I don't understand what you are saying, I still somehow can tell what you mean Pawniard. I guess people born in Ransei really do have that ability," Mitsunari said, "But today Lady Yuuki told me I was being distracted by her being pretty, I lied she really is pretty I'm just too big of a wimp to tell her. Mitsunari looked disappointed.

"Paw Pawni Pan!" Pawniard said trying to cheer it's master up.

"Huh, thank you Pawniard you are a great Pokemon." Mitsunari said hugging his Pokemon.

There was a rustling in the bushes and something grabbed on to Mitsunari, it was the very same thing that kept haunting him in his dreams.

"Help! Someone help me!" Mitsunari screamed desperatly trying to escape the creatures grasp.

Pawniard attacked the beast and just simply hit it away. Suddenly Ginchiyo's Luxray came a bit the creature, Luxray yelled to Pawniard to go get help.

"Ahh, Luxray please hold on a little longer!" Mitsunari pleaded.

Luxray ran around and grabbed Mitsunari's clothing and held on attempting to save him.

"Mitsunari!" Yuuki yelled grabbing on to his hands assisting Luxray, "Jolteon use Thunder!" Yelled Yuuki.

The bolt of lightning hit the creature spot on making it yell in pain. It's eyes turned red.

"I won't take it easy on you next time." It whispered in a blood curling voice. And then it slashed Mitsunari in the side.

"Aah!" Mitusnari yelped in pain and fell to the ground Yuuki catching him.

"Mitsunari! Mitsunari!" Yuuki cried. Mitsunari was unconscious his blood staining the ground.

"Yuuki! Mitsunari!" Yelled Ginchiyo running over to them, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't get there in time!" Ginchiyo said feeling sorrowful.

"Ginchiyo please help him!" Yuuki cried.

"I will do all in my power Lady Yuuki, but for now please just have Luxray and the other Pokemon around you I assure you he will be okay. Ginchiyo said picking Mitsunari up and rushing off to the castle medical unit.

"Mitsunari... I'm so sorry."

* * *

_**All I can say is sorry if this chapter is sad... :(**_

_**Mitsunari: Why did you do this to me!?**_

_**Me: Well hey we needed drama.**_

_**Yuuki: ...**_


	6. Awakening

_**Okay another chapter up! Much thanks to my best friend Brooke for helping me out with the story! **_

* * *

Two days had passed since the incident with Mitsunari. He was out cold since then, even though his wound was nothing life threatening.

"Hey Jolteon, I wonder if Mitsunari will be okay." Yuuki said sadly.

"Tee." Jolteon whimpered.

"Well if it wasn't for you Jolteon things could have been a lot worse I suppose." Yuuki said patting her loyal Pokemon's head.

"There is one things though," Yuuki began, "Mitsunari said that in his dream there was a monster with blue eyes that suddenly turned red. That creature the other night was just like he explained it from his dream, except all you could see were it's arms and eyes." Yuuki got chills thinking about that night.

"I should have believed what Mitsunari said about his dream, maybe then-"

"Teeon!" Jolteon interuppted, it was biting at Yuuki's clothing trying to convince her that it was not her fault.

"Ok I get it Jolteon," Yuuki laughed amused by her Pokemon's attempts to cheer her up, "Thank you Jolteon." Yuuki said hugging Jolteon.

Meanwhile...

"Muneshige the happenings the other night with Lady Yuuki and her friend have never happened around here am I correct?" Ginchiyo asked her husband Muneshige, a man with long brown hair, many pieces of protective armor, and a Staraptor as his partner Pokemon.

Muneshige and Ginchiyo married soon after the defeat of Nobunaga and formed an alliance together. Ginchiyo was stubborn,blunt, and harsh, Muneshige was kind, helpful, and caring. They were the exact opposites, yet they loved each other to no end.

"Well I wouldn't say it never happaned." Muneshige laughed in a fake tone.

"Really, then why have I never heard of any of this?" Ginchiyo asked.

"Well you see," Muneshige was looking down at his feet preparing himself for his beating that was soon to come, " I told the guards to make sure that you never found out no matter what. If you did you would probably go on rampage." Muneshige shivered at the past memories of Ginchiyo when she was mad.

"MUNESHIGE!"

"Ginchiyo I'm so sorry!" Cried Muneshige.

"Sorry is not enough!"

Their fight could be heard all the way in town.

"Really? That's great news I'll tell her right away!" Said a guard.

"Lady Yuuki Mitsunari has awoken and he wishes to speak with you!"

Yuuki and the guard headed off towards the medical center where Mitsunari was recovering.

"About time you got here Yuuki." Mitsunari said weakly, it looked like all of his usual firey energy had disappeared.

"Mitsunari!" Yuuki rushed and hugged Mitsunari tightly making him flush crimson, "I'm so glad you are okay!" Yuuki hugged tighter. Mitsunari hugged back, for some reason hearing another person's heartbeat made him feel slightly better.

"Pawnii!" Pawniard joined in on the hug, being careful not to hurt anyone with it's sharp claws.

"Hey Pawniard." Mitsunari said patting it's head.

"Wow Mitsunari you sure are acting kind right now, you are kind of like ice that's easy to melt!" Yuuki giggled.

Mitsunari pulled out of the hug, " I am not easy to melt! Don't you go saying that to anyone Yuuki!" Just like that Mitsunari was back to his old self.

"And with that the ice reforms!" Yuuki laughed.

"Whatever!" Mitsunari said looking away.

"You're so cute Fuzzy!" Yuuki placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "But I like you this way more." Yuuki said she too was slightly red.

"A-ahh..." Mitsunari did not know what to say, his mind was in shock, happy shock.

"I'll let you rest with Pawniard, get some sleep." Yuuki said quickly leaving the room.

Mitsunari still stunned because of what just happened just touched his cheek and smiled.

"Yuuki you're the most annoying girl ever, but that's why I _like_ you." Mitsunari whispered.

Pawniard was sitting there the whole time happy for it's trainer.

Maybe opposites really do attract after all.

* * *

_**I just realized I was spelling Pawniard wrong the whole time so I had to go back and fix it's name xD**_

_**Well anyway read and review! Next chappie we are back in the game! **_


	7. Training Time

_**Soooo sorry this took so long, school is not helping me one bit! But anyway here's chapter 7, it may be short and a little off track but in the next chapter (Which is in the works right now) Will be up soon! **_

_**Mitsunari: Well thank God.**_

_**Yuuki: Fuzzy be nice!**_

_**Me: Yeah Fuzzy!**_

_**Mitusnari: MY NAME IS NOT FUZZY!**_

* * *

Mitsunari and Yuuki stayed in Violight for two more days to ensure Mitsunari's full recovery.

"So Ginchiyo do you think that it's okay for Mitsunari to leave now?" Yuuki asked, "We really need to keep traveling."

"Well he seems fine, he recently knocked out the nurse who tried to give him a shot that would ease his pain." Ginchiyo said. That poor nurse still had a bruise on her forehead.

"Yeah!" Yuuki laughed, "Little guy, big punch!"

"Hey I heard that!" Mitsunari said walking up to the two of them.

"Fuzzy, you're up!" Yuuki said happily.

"Well yeah, I'm sick of staying in this place. That and I want to find the missing people." Mitsunari said.

"Speaking of that, me and Muneshige will be putting further investigation into this." Ginchiyo huffed.

"Great! Thank you very much Ginchiyo!" Yuuki said punching Mitsunari's shoulder to force him to thank her.

"Yeah thanks lady." Mitsunari started off out of the castle.

"He seems like a nice young man." Ginchiyo said sarcastically.

"Sorry about that, he can be rude at times." Yuuki apologized.

"It's okay. You should be going now, come visit the castle anytime Lady Yuuki." Ginchiyo said.

"Okay I will, thanks again Ginchiyo... And Muneshige!" Yuuki said running off waving goodbye.

"Those kids have potential don't you think Ginchiyo?" Muneshige said scaring Ginchiyo.

"When did you get here?" Ginchiyo yelled angrily.

"About 3 minutes ago." Muneshige laughed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you." Ginchiyo said angrily at her husband.

"I love you too." Muneshige said sweetly.

Mitsunari had gotten surprisingly far ahead of Yuuki, despite his still healing injures. It took a bit of time to catch up with him and Pawniard, but Jolteon easly caught up with them.

"It's about time you caught up." Mitsunari sighed.

"Well you were the one who went ahead, and I was the one who was being polite and saying thanks!" Yuuki said angrily.

"Pawn." Pawniard said observing a pretty pink flower in the grass. It carefully plucked it out of the ground and offered it to Jolteon.

"Teoon?" Jolteon said surprised when Pawniard gave it to her, she gladly accepted the gift of affection.

"So cute! Looks like Pawniard likes you Jolteon!" Yuuki sang.

"Tee!" Jolteon said looking embarrassed.

The four of them traveled for about 3 miles when they decided to stop for a break.

"So Yuuki, as I recall you said you would train me right?"

"Yeah I did, why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to battle you!" Mitsunari said, Pawniard joining his side.

"Alright then, you're on!" Yuuki said excitedly.

The battle began.

"Alright Pawniard use Metal Claw!" Mitsunari commanded.

Jolteon easily dodged Pawniard's attack.

"Jolteon use Thunderbolt!"

A bolt of lightning came at Pawniard hitting spot on.

"Mitsunari you need to be more in sync with Pawniard, try thinking like him." Yuuki said.

"Think like Pawniard?" Mitsunari thought confused by Yuuki's advice.

"Nii Pawni!" Pawniard yelled at Mitsunari.

"I get it!" Mitsunari thought, "A good offense is also a good defense!"

"Use Metal Defense!"

Pawniard flashed, it's whole body now looked like it was a solid piece of metal.

"Jolteon use Shadow Ball!" Yuuki commanded Jolteon.

A purple shadowy ball appeard at Jolteon's mouth, it aimed and hit Pawniard with high accuracy.

"I don't think that worked Yuuki." Mitsunari said smirking.

Pawniard hadn't even flinched, it had not one scratch on it's body.

"Good it seems like he is getting the hang of it." Yuuki thought. "If that's the case use Agility Jolteon!"

Yuuki yelled aloud.

Jolteon flashed for a second and it started running at a blinding speed.

"Keep using Shadow Ball over and over again!"

Jolteon zipped around Pawniard showering it in a storm of Shadow Balls Pawniard started to stagger at this constant damage.

"Pawniard keep steady you can do this! Use Brick Break!" Mitsunari yelled.

Instead of attacking Pawniard feel on one knee, it was clear that it was reaching it's limit.

"Alright Jolteon let's finish this, use Thunder!" Yuuki commanded preparing for victory.

"No... Pawniard you can do it!" Mitsunari yelled clenching his fists.

A light formed around Pawniard, it was changing shape an axe like horn appeard on it's head and it grew taller. Yuuki grinned.

"No way! Pawniard evolved into a Bisharp!" Mitsunari said happily adoring his new Pokemon.

"Great job Mitsunari!" Yuuki said coming over to observe Bisharp. "Just as I thought, you and Bisharp are so close it was obvious it would evolve soon. You just needed a little boost." Yuuki said happily.

"Wow... You are amazing Yuuki." Mitsunari said quietly.

"Harp!" Bisharp agreed.

Mitsunari bent down and grabbed a flower almost identical to the flower Pawniard had given to Jolteon, except it was blue and offered it to Yuuki.

"Here... I know it's not much but I want you to have it. Think of it as thanks for helping me out." Mitsunari said looking away from Yuuki blushing.

"Thank you so much Mitsunari!" Yuuki said happily, blushing.

"Y-your welcome," Mitsunari huffed, "Now hurry up if you want to get to Terrera soon!"

"Alright already!" Yuuki laughed, "But just one thing... I'm hungry."

* * *

**_So what did you think? I thought it would be cool for Mitsunari to get Bisharp. _**

**_Anyway please review! :)_**


End file.
